


Ruby's Father

by Dean_T33



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_T33/pseuds/Dean_T33
Summary: It's a Supercorp wedding! Kara of course invites all her friends from Earth-1 and one person on Sara's crew makes an unexpected reaction on our favourite CFO, and some unpleasant memories surface. Married AgentReign, past AtomReign. Minor ships include AtomAir, Avalance and Supercorp (sorry for the clickbait).





	Ruby's Father

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Don’t hate me please! I’ll be starting a new One Piece fic soon, but this has been burning a hole in my head for ages. It’s a Supercorp wedding (though they’re really a background thing), and Kara invites all her friends from Earth-1. Including Sara and her crew, one of which brings up some painful memories for Sam. Married AgentReign, past AtomReign. Minor ships include AtomAir and Avalance, mention of AgentCanary from Crisis on Earth X.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these CW shows. If I did, Odette Annable would still be there.

**Ruby’s Father**

The wedding was a hit. Lena and Kara Danvers were officially married, thus removing the Luthor name from existence. Sam and Alex were at the bar, Alex drinking a scotch when a finger tapped the redhead director of the DEO on the shoulder.

“May I have this dance?” Sara Lance asked the director, holding out her hand.

Alex looked at her wife, Sam smiling and nodding, “Go, I’ll talk to you later.”

With the seat unoccupied, a different director decided to take it next to her, “You do know what happened between those two last time they were both at a wedding, right?” Ava asked the brunette.

Alex laughed at that and nodded, “Well that wouldn’t have been the last thing that happened if Sara accepted the invitation to our wedding. Something about a crazy demon in hell I think?”

Ava cracked a grin at that as well, “Yeah, that was something the Legends had to deal with,” the blonde chuckled, before smacking her head, “Where are my manners? I’m Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau on Earth-1.”

Sam took the proffered hand in her own, “Samantha Arias, CFO of L-Corp on Earth-38. I know Sara’s team know Kara really well. But other than Sara, I don’t know anybody on that team. Can you point them out?”

The director nodded, pointing to the end of the bar, “The one drinking the beer is Mick Rory, pyrotechnic extraordinaire,” she grinned, before pointing out on the dance floor, “Those two are Charlie, a shape shifting magical being and Nathaniel Heywood, who prefers Nate,” before pointing two places down from them, “that’s John Constantine, a magician and major pain in my ass,” before settling on one of the tables, “And that’s Zari Tomaz and R-”

“Ray Palmer,” Sam gasped, tears suddenly appearing in the CFO’s eyes.

“Yes, how did you kn-? Hey wait!” Ava shouted as Sam ran off towards the ladies room.

* * *

How did she get here? Crying in a bathroom over a man she hadn’t seen in over 13 years. Her former best friend. Sam and Ray against the world it seemed at times. Her first kiss, her first everything except love, the father of her brilliant daughter.

Not long after, Alex found her in there. Wrapping two arms around the taller brunette, Alex whispered in her ear, “You okay? Ava said you bolted when you saw someone on Sara’s team. Want me to beat them up for you?” Alex asked in a light tone.

That got a watery laugh from Sam as she nodded and shook her head, “I’m fine, just shocked. I never told you about Ruby’s father, and seeing his doppelganger tonight was a shock.”

Alex nodded and started fixing up the make-up on Sam’s face. “Come outside and we can talk about it if you want?”

Sam nodded as the make-up was reapplied to her face, the pair of them walking over to a table, “Ray Palmer and I grew up together, same Elementary School, same high school, and we were best friends the entire time. No matter how much we got bullied, we had each other and that was enough, y’know?

“When we were 16 and I was very confused about my sexuality, I went over to his house one night and kissed him, trying to force myself to be straight. One thing led to another and, well, we had sex.

“A month later we found out. Ray was the best. We knew it wasn’t to be, but he was still my best friend and when my mum kicked me out, he offered to put us up. The Palmer’s were amazing, but about 7 and a half months into the pregnancy, a car accident happened,” Sam choked up, tears threatening to spill out once more.

“You don’t have to continue,” Alex took the pause to say, wiping the tears away from Sam’s eyes.

Sam shook her head at that, “No, I want to,” she sniffled, before heading back into the story, “so with them dead, I was all alone, my mother had kicked me out, and my best friend was dead. Soon enough I applied for College, and actually got accepted into Stanford. Raising a baby whilst in the Dorms and completing a course in technology and finance wasn’t the easiest thing to do. But, I named Ruby for him, it was his favourite gemstone. I loved him, but only as a best friend.”

Alex smiled and nodded, rubbing her back once more, “Do you want to talk to him?” She asked, indicating the pair was still there, along with their captain and director.

Sam nodded and started walking over, a smile painting her face, “Ray Palmer? Hi, I’m Sam Arias.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ll leave it there, you guys can decide how that conversation went. The reason I had Ray die on E-38 was because I didn’t have a completely tragic ship, and I really don’t like the idea of Ruby’s father being a bastard. So I came up with this tragic ship of probably my two favourite characters in the Arrowverse. Please let me know how you saw it!


End file.
